I need you
by Natsudragneel-Fullbuster
Summary: Natsu is getting married to her beloved lover Gray, it seen like a happy ending right? Wrong. What if someone has a problem about their relationship. This is not the full version this is only the Pv. Tell me what you thing. Pairing wars are with Natsu X Gray vs Natsu X Sting! Fem Natsu!


Hey guys its me again Natsu! I know I should be updating why Gray but my editor still has to finish with it but I promise as soon as I get it back I will pay it. But right now this is a preview of my new story i need you... It's a gratsuing which to me means, Gray X Natsu X Sting. I know it's a little rushed but think of it as a Pv but with out picture, or sound just words... So enjoy!

I need you...

Chapter 1 Pv~

"Natsu~!" The little pink haired girl then turned around to see her blond haired brother run towards him.

"Hello, there Sting." A smile formed on her face with a faint blush. Her little brother, Sting blushed at how cute his older sister was.

"I-I made this for you!" He then pulled out a couple of flowers tied together in a bunch. Natsu's smile softened and as she took them. She than leaned her head in and smelled them. They smelled beautiful.

"Thank you, lovely." Sting then smiled back at her with a blush now forming on his face.

"Your welcome! Oh I almost forgot nanny said when I find you to tell her to bring out the tea." He then turned and left, running towards the mansion. Natsu then just sat there looking up to the sky when she heard some one in the bushes. She then looked over to the bush and walked over to it.

"Gray, I know your there." A smile then appeared on the pinkette's face, when the raven haired boy stood up.

"Was I that noticeable?"

"No I didn't notice till I saw the bush move." The raven the grabbed the pinkette's hand and lead her into the forest.

When Sting got back with the tea, all he saw was the flowers he had given her sister. But she was no where to be found.

"Natsu-nii?" He put the tea on the ground and looked around. But she was still no where to be found. He was about to give up when he heard his sister's voice coming from the forest. He followed it till he saw his sister. She was pinned up against a tree. While kissing the raven haired boy. So many emotions were going throw his head. He was, mad, sad, and heart broken. You see Sting loved his sister more than he should loved her more as a lover not as a sister. But when he saw this he was angry, that his Natsu could do this to him. Tears started running down his face, as he watched his sisters friend started to take off her scarf and start to kiss her neck. More tears started to fall when he saw her pull him closer. He couldn't take any more. He wanted to run but he couldn't. He then saw things to get worst. Natsu's friend then started to pull off Natsu's shall, than her dress. He couldn't help but watch. Even if a deep pain started to hurt even more in his heart. He watched. As things grew more and more intense. After it got to the point when they were both naked, he turned and ran as the silent cry's turned into sobs he ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to be inside his body any more, he felt pain every where. And he hated it. He then stopped running when he was right in front of the tea and flowers. His sobs started to stop as the pain started to go away and hate filled its place. A smirk replaced the frown.

"I will have Natsu-nii..." He than walked back to his room with out saying a word.

"G-Gray!"

"N-Natsu!"

They both yelled out each others names when they both came. They the hugged into each other, panting.

"I love you, Natsu..." A smile sooner appeared on the pinkette's face as she closed her eyes and said:

"I love you too, Gray" They both sat there hugging into each other as they listened to each others heart beats. They soon both said it was time to get up before someone saw them. Once they got comply dress they then gave each other a kiss. You see they were supposed to get cot because they were getting engaged in a mouth, and if they did what they did they would be banished from both of there lands so they keep it a secret to be able to stay.

They then grabbed each others hands and walked out of the forest and into the garden were the tea, and the flowers sting gave Natsu. She sighed as she then picked up the flowers.

"Who are those from?" The raven asked as he picked up the tea.

"There from Sting..." Her smile then softened once again as she remembered her younger brothers smile. The raven was never jealous to any thing, but when he saw how Natsu's smile soften at the name if her brother made him jealous as hell. Gray then glared at the flowers. When Natsu looked back and saw him glaring at them she started to giggle at her lovers face.

"Gray don't be silly I love him but only as a brother, I love you more..." She then stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Gray then smiled and they both walked into the mansion.

Sting was standing in the window looking down at then he felt even more hate towards Gray. As Natsu gave him a kiss on the cheek sting wanted it to be him but it wasn't... Even tho he was younger than Natsu by a year, and was still to young to get married, he wanted to Natsu's husband no matter what people tolled him it was wrong he wanted it, so much that it hurt in side. But as he was thinking of his love for Natsu an idea came to him. Since there engagement party was almost here why not pretend to be Gray, at the masquerade ball which is on Natsu birthday... I'm sorry Natsu but if this is how I'm getting you so be it... He thought to him self. As her stood at the top of the stairs watching his sister laugh and talk he wanted to talk her up into his room and take her away from them all so it's just him in her life.

"God Natsu, why do you always make me feel this way, huh? Are you just leading me on?" A smirk then creeped on him face.

"Sting?" As sting turned around he saw his twin rogue, with there sister Wendy.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Wendy and I are just wondering why you are looking like that at Natsu-nii?"

"There is no reason, so don't worry every thing will be better after the masquerade..." He then turned and walked to his room leaving his siblings by them self.

Soon Natsu... Soon. He thought to him self.

End~

Okay that's it~ tell me if you have any more ideas for this I will try I make them a part of this. And tell me who you think Natsu should ended up with~ what ever one has more points for that chapter it will be more that pairing! So please review!

~Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster


End file.
